


Birthday Escapades

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: One Shots with the Revelationaries [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday Work!, F/F, F/M, Fluff it UP!, Gen, Happy Birthday Me, M/M, Washingtons are out as usual, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Aaron wakes up to getting a note attached to his beside table. He has to read it, it wasn't just left there for nothing.He gasps. Then he smiles.Birthday scavenger hunt? Challenge accepted!





	Birthday Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Aaron's birthday is on the 6th, but mine is today and I decided to use him as the hunter because it's only 5 days apart.
> 
> Go figure :P
> 
> This is the "In the House of G-Wash" and "Wake Us Up to the Next Life"-verse combined, but with only 10 of the characters instead of 14.

The first thing Aaron notices is that neither Angelica or John is in the room with him, in the room by the back stairs - the one all three of them had claimed when the Schuylers moved into the Washington estate with everyone else.

The second thing that he sees is that there is an emerald green sticky note on his side of the bed.  _When did that get there?_ he wonders, raising a brow at the sight; he scratches his head and makes way to read it, wondering if his roommates left him a notice of where they might have gone.

It's not from either of them. It's from  _Alexander._

 _That_ is perplexing enough on its own. The room in which he stays is the one between the attic and the balcony - which he knows that Lafayette and Eliza occupy with him. If he tries to sneak out, they would have stopped him, and even if he somehow makes it past them, Aaron has learned from years of experience that the man is not quiet.

So how did he slip this into his room? And when?

He pockets the note for now, not completely reading it over, then walks down the hall to the room directly above the Washingparents'. 

He sticks his head in.

Maria, Hercules, and Peggy are not in their room either.

 _Where is everyone?_ Aaron wonders.  _It's unusually quiet._ He can't even hear Theodosia downstairs, who often sleeps in the living room or in the Washingtons' room when they are out (which they were, again).

Aaron takes the note out of his pocket and reads it, really reads it this time:

 

_My dearest, Aaron,_

_It is that time of year again, and you are a whole other year older. How does it feel, you know, being the third oldest out of us all? This year, the rest of the house and I have a grand surprise for you. But we also have a challenge._

_Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find us all, with the clues left to lead you to us. We know you can do it. You're smart and quite analytical. If anyone can solve this birthday hunt, it's certainly you._

_The first clue waits in the kitchen. We will all see you soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Alexander_

_P.S. Happy Birthday, my dear <3_

 

Aaron can't help but blush and smile all at once. Then he pockets the note again and is on a mad dash down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Birthday hunt? Challenge accepted!

*****

In the kitchen, Aaron looks around.

He checks the fridge. Nothing there.

Under the table? No way.

He scratches his head, wondering where the clue would be hidden.

Then he remembers something that Alexander had said to him and Angelica last week:

_"Hey, Angie, where would you hide one of Aaron's mugs?"_

_"I don't know, Alex. Where would you hide it?"_

_"In the ca-BURR-net, obviously!"  
_

_Alex was dying of laughter. Aaron rolled his eyes in amusement. Angelica shook her head endearingly._

_"The things I have to put up with for you two."_

He reaches up to open the cabinet (he wishes Laf or Herc were here to help him reach) and finds the next clue in his mug, of all places, on a pink sticky note.

 

_Hey, Aaron,_

_Bet you were thinking of last week, huh? Alex knew you would probably get this one, but trust me when I say I was lost, and I was the only other one there to hear the joke._

_Anyway, your next clue is at one of our favorite meet-up places. That might be vague, but keep in mind that this place is perfect to describe Alex. Sometimes, it doesn't appeal to you._

_When you figure this out, John and I will meet you there._

_~~Angelica~~_

 

Aaron makes a face. "What place describes him and doesn't always appeal to me?" he says, to himself, wondering if he will ever get it.

He suddenly sneezes. He's not sure why.

And just like that, it clicks in his head.

*****

"There's the birthday boy," John says, as he and Angelica watch him approach them, outside Non-Stop Fro-Yo. An old friend of theirs used to work there, and while he would often visit, Aaron doesn’t get to come by often as he is allergic to the yogurt inside.

He waves to his roommates. "This is already shaping up to be an interesting birthday."

Angelica laughs, and withdraws a party hat and gift card from behind her back. "Alex says we should give you our presents as you find us and uncover the clues." She snaps the hat onto his head as he studies the card. He gasps.

"You didn't."

She grins. "I did."

"$200 gift card to A Winter's Ball Attire! I love that place!"

"It's where you get all your ties," says John. "Trust me, we pay attention." Then he reaches into his trusty messenger bag and withdraws a slip of paper folded into four and hands it to Aaron.

Upon unfolding it, he's graced with one of the best portraits of himself he's ever seen. He holds it softly towards him. "I love it, thank you." He looks to them. "Thank you both."

"And that's only the beginning," says Angelica, reaching into her dress pocket and withdrawing a blue sticky note from it. "Read on."

Aaron begins to read, and John and Angelica read over his shoulder:

 

_To Petite Burr,_

_I suppose that we will need a new nickname for you now, huh? You are growing up, as birthdays often entail._

_Your next clue is to a place we have all been out to, many many times, and it never seems to change except with natural reason, usually pertaining to season._

_Eliza and I will be stationed here when you arrive._

_Bonne chance!_

_\- Laf_

 

"What on earth would he call me now?" Aaron questions, after reading the letter.

John shrugs. "Who knows? This is Laf we're talking about. Sometimes he gets super creative, other times he gets crazy bland."

"Well, where are we off to?" asks Angelica. "I can't even tell."

"Apparently this place only changes when the seasons are involved," says Aaron, "so it's probably outside."

"He does say that we've all been 'out' to this place and not 'in' it," John points out, pointing to that section of the letter.

Aaron snaps his fingers, "I think I know where we're going next!"

*****

"Well, well, look who it is!" cries Eliza, sitting in the branch of the cherry tree at Hollendaise Park, one that did not have most of its leaves unlike the rest of the tree. They've all chalked it up to magic and left it at that. She points at the approaching trio while carrying a large take-out bag.

The sound of a noisemaker fills the air, and then Laf twirls out from behind the trunk, with one hand in his pocket, until he reaches the bottom of the tree. He helps Eliza down and they go join their friends.

"Here's my gift to you!" Eliza sings, holding out the bag. Everyone gasps, especially Aaron, when they take the first whiff of Eliza's legendary linguini, which she only ever cooked on specific other holidays.

"Heaven in a to-go box!" Aaron shrieks, jumping with it. "Definitely saving this masterpiece."

Eliza makes a heart shape with her hands. "Made with love! And so is this!" She gestures to Laf, who holds out a necklace with Aaron's name engraved as the charm, withdrawn from his pocket.

"Aww, I love it," he says, as Angelica puts it on for him. "I'm glad I have you guys as friends."

Laf blows the noisemaker again, and then holds up a red sticky for him. "Another hint?"

They huddle around and Aaron reads it aloud:

 

_Ronnie,_

_I promise I'm not treating you like a kid saying this, still calling you that, but congrats!! You finally left the teens with Laf and Angelica. How does it feel?!_

_Anyway, I'll be waiting here at the next place, with my (hopefully) nice gift. Here's the hint: try not to throw this away lightly!_

_Love,_

_Maria <3_

 

"Geez, how does Alex come up with these hints?" Angelica asks after a beat of silence.

"Well, he knows  _Aaron_ will be able to figure them out," Eliza adds. "That's why he just has us deliver his words."

John hums in the affirmative. "Face it, if _we_ came up with the clues, it definitely wouldn't be much of a challenge, would it?"

All five of them laugh at this.

"So, where are we going to now?" Laf asks. "We are apparently not supposed to 'throw away' this clue 'lightly'."

"As opposed to what?" says John, a bit frustrated. "Throwing it away heavily? Why would we throw away the clue?"

Angelica rolls her eyes. "I don't think we're literally throwing something away."

Laf throws an arm in frustration. "What can it be then?"

Aaron tracks that movement for a moment. Then his face lights up. "Wait! I've got it!"

Eliza beams. "He's got it!"

*****

Maria is sitting in the closest table to the window, in My Shot (of Espresso), where she remembered being when Alex, Aaron and John were on the very first slip-and-fall day. She's studying her nails while looking up every so often. As soon as she sees them, she waves.

"Your hunt is almost over," she says with a smile, tying a lovely bow tie onto Aaron's neck before handing him a pair of cuff-links and a yellow sticky note. 

"How much did this cost you??" he asks her, dumbfounded. Even the rest of the Revs look shocked at her. She smiles again, although a bit sheepish.

"I just covered for some people and took on some odd jobs." She turns her head to the side and everyone sees a long scratch on her neck. "A little painful, but you deserve this."

Aaron isn't sure that he can make it through the day without crying like he silently promised himself. He tries to steel his resolve, then checks the note (while Eliza is fussing over Maria's cut):

 

_Yo, A-a-ron!_

_You're almost at the end! (And you're almost at the legal age to drink!) We hope you've been having fun on these scavenging adventures. We also hope you love what you have gotten so far. I think everyone's gift is going to top mine, but that's ok :P_

_Even in the dead of night, the lights still shine their brightest here!_

_^ there's your clue_

_Herc and I are waiting!_

_From /Peggy\_

_P.S. WAIT FOR ME YOU CAN'T GET DRUNK FOR THE FIRST TIME WITHOUT ME_

 

Everyone laughs at Peggy's last words.

"That sounds like Peggy, alright," Maria says, after a beat.

"Wow, looks like I won't be touching any alcohol until I'm 24," Aaron says, with a shake of his head. "The poor girl's going to kill herself waiting."

Laf shrugs. "I do not know, she could drag me and Angelica off with you because we are old enough."

More laughing. "Okay, now this clue," John says, raising an eyebrow to it. "Where do lights shine brightest?"

"Even in the 'dead of night'?" Eliza adds. "Is it outside again?"

"It's only 2 in the afternoon, though," says Angelica, checking her watch. "I don't think Alex expects us to be waiting for hours to look for this place."

"So indoors then?" Eliza amends. "But where inside does it shine brightest? Do we know a place with super bright lights?"

Aaron gasps. "Yes, we sure do."

He looks to his friends. Angelica, John, and Eliza seem to catch on, meanwhile Laf and Maria look confused.

"It will make sense soon," he tells the two of them. "Let's go!"

*****

"Ladies and gentlemen, the birthday dude, A-a-ron!" Peggy says, from behind a spotlight in their old high school auditorium, in which they had graduated recently. On stage, Herc climbs down from the little room that Alex often liked to be in and waves.

"Almost there," Herc says. He holds up a nice wool sweater, with Aaron's name stitched onto the pocket, and tosses it off the stage to him. Aaron immediately switches it for the jacket he put on earlier, hugging his body right after.

"Soft," he comments with a grin.

Herc thumbs-ups him. Peggy pulls out a nicely drawn card with some Kit-Kat, Aaron's favorite chocolate, from her dress pocket.

"I told you everyone else was going to top me in the gift department," she says, jumping down from the spotlight area and then off the stage, handing him the items.

"Nonsense, I love it," Aaron says, eating one of the bars. 

"I wonder what Theo and Alexander got you," Maria says. "One's your boyfriend, the other's your super best friend. You got to wonder what kind of ideas they have up their sleeves."

John, Angelica, and Laf nod in agreement. Eliza pokes Peggy and then gestures to Aaron.

"Forgetting something?" she asks, and Peggy realizes.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." She unties the scrunchy in her hair which carries another sticky note, this one a light green. She passes it off to Aaron.

"The suspense grows," Laf says, with jazz hands, as Aaron reads the last note:

 

_Aaron, my love,_

_I don't think you realize how much I am bursting at the seams. You have solved all my clues! I knew you would be able to do it, your lawyer-like mind knows no bounds._

_Even if you're not here, it feels like you are. Having Theo help me set up was very helpful indeed. I don't think I could have kept my head screwed on today if not for her. She gets it from you, I'm sure._

_You know what we say, love often blooms where even the mind can be fond._

_That is your final and last clue. Theo and I are waiting for you and the gang to come._

_Ever yours,_

_Alexander_

 

Aaron actually does cry a bit at this note causing Herc and the Schuyler sisters to "awww" and all hug onto him while Maria, John, and Laf giggle a bit at their antics.

"I couldn't have asked for a better and more memorble birthday. Honestly," Aaron says through tears.

Herc takes his shoulders and leads everyone to his trusty minivan, which was left in the lot at some point. "For once, we're sure we know and rememeber where this clue is."

*****

Aaron fishes out the keys to his childhood home from his wallet. He remembers when he lived here even after his parents passed, until he was roped into the arrangement at G-Wash's. He does also remember giving Alex a key at one point after their feelings blossomed right in his and his sister's old room.

He remembers slipping off his bunk bed ladder and Alex catching him, and then confessions were made. He smiles.

"Earth to Aaron!" Peggy says, playfully, poking at him. "It's time to get out of lover land!"

Aaron blushes at this and turns the key. Upon opening the door, he sees that Alex and Theo have decorated the whole place.

In the living room, endless red, black, and brown streamers litter the place.

In the kitchen, there are balloons tied to every knob in sight.

In his parents' old room, there is a large bowl with more Kit-Kats in it. (Aaron laughs when Peggy actually yells, "Idea stealer!")

And that's just downstairs.

The eight of them rush up the stairs, where Theo awaits. She grins, taking the birthday hat off and snapping it onto her own head, before pulling out a birthday crown paired with some nice looking shoes, ones nearly impossible to find anywhere, from behind her. He gasps and she giggles before putting the crown on his head.

"Your party awaits." She gestures down the hall towards his room, and everyone else snaps on their own party hats. Laf hands noisemakers to John, Herc, and Angelica.

As soon as Aaron opens the door, color him surprised.

More presents in the bottom bunk. Streamers over his old closet door. Three layer cake on his desk (he can tell it's homemade, Eliza and John both blush). More balloons as far as the eye can see (he's glad there isn't a fan in his room).

He looks to the top bunk. Alexander sits there, with a wide smile on his face and a tiara on his own head. He climbs down and stands there a moment, holding Aaron's gaze. 

Then he holds up two plane tickets, to L.A., mind you (Aaron has gushed about wanting to go), and if you think it's impossible for either of their smiles to get wider, think again.

Aaron starts crying harder than he was, still smiling. He rushes to Alexander and throws himself to him.

Eliza and Maria both shriek in joy.

Angelica and Theo do a wacky sort of dance.

John and Laf throw their hands in the air.

Herc lifts Peggy up in excitement for good measure.

Alexander kisses Aaron on the cheek right then.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone calls to Aaron in unison. He turns to look at them all.

He couldn't have asked for a better birthday adventure.


End file.
